Dear Diary: Oops
by lehcarmai
Summary: Duo changed himself into a panther . . . and can't change back. Eventually YAOI 2x3x2!
1. Dear Diary One

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part One  
  
//Dear Diary:  
  
//You will never believe what happened today. Y'see, the day started off pretty normal with a death threat from "the World's Perfect Solider."//  
  
"Duo!!! When I get my hands on you . . . OMEA O KOROSU!!" Heero yelled in his search for the braided baka.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Trowa asked, as he looking up from his Scrabble game he was currently playing with Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"Tell me where he is or die!" Heero threatened as he leveled the barrel of his gun at Trowa's head.   
  
Trowa just sat there waiting for an answer to his question, totally ignoring the gun that was aimed at his head. Not another word was spoken between the two bishounen, but communication was taking place. Quatre and Wufei watched as the two pilots communicated through their vocal eyes. Both Wufei and Quatre wished they could understand the silent language.  
  
Heero was the first to relent in the silent war. "This!" was all Heero said, turning around and pulling down his spandex shorts.  
  
Gasps filled the room as they saw what Duo had done to Heero. On Heero's right bum cheek was a tattoo of Wing Zero, lying on its left side with its head elevated on its hand. That wasn't the worst part. Wing Zero had its head thrown back on its left hand, and its right hand was "stroking" the groin area. Basically the Wing Zero was masturbating on Heero's bum.   
  
//Okay so I admit I went a little too far with the tattoo, but it is just so much fun to play with Hee-chan. His face was so funny when he realized what his gundam was doing.//  
  
The trio busted out laughing at the tattoo. Quatre was the first one to come out with the jokes, "I always wondered what the gundams did in the hanger all by themselves."  
  
Quatre continued to giggle as Wufei commented, "That will teach you two lessons Heero. 1.) Never sleep while Maxwell is awake and 2.) Never Ever sleep naked!!!" Wufei chuckled at his own joke, till he sobered and asked, "Is that permanent?"  
  
Heero's eyes flashed with surprise, he hadn't even thought about that possibility. Imitating Relena, Heero screamed, "DUUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Turning on Trowa, Heero snarled, "Where is he?"  
  
Eyes sparkling with mirth Trowa replied, "How would I know? I am not that boy's keeper!"  
  
"You might not be his keeper, but you have set yourself up as his protector," Heero snarled again at Trowa, "I will ask just once more. Where. Is. Duo?"  
  
Trowa shrugged and spoke softly, "I don't know. Look outside. That is normally where he hides when you want to kill him."  
  
//You know me, 'I run and hide,' and I do that so well. Y'see no one knows of my private grotto, so that was where I was hiding from Hee-chan. This was where my day went totally out of wack. . .//  
  
"Coward, show yourself and face my justice!" Heero hollered as he stood in the grove of trees near Duo's grotto.  
  
"Wu-kun? Is that you?" Duo yelled back, but unfortunately for Heero, Duo's question echoed off the rock walls of the grotto, distorting the location of the sound.  
  
//Y'see I love playing games. All sorts, it doesn't matter what type. I normally play the games to win, but that doesn't matter when I play with Hee-chan.//  
  
//Hee-chan is the only one who will play with me. Quatre just forgives anything I do to him. Wufei will rant for hours about the injustice of the act I committed. Trowa just doesn't do any thing. He looks at me like I have grown a second head and just walks away. So that leaves only Hee-chan to play with.//  
  
"Duo, show yourself and take your punishment like a man! What are you, a scaredy cat?"  
  
//Heero would have never guessed how close to the truth he was, but I am not a scaredy cat.//  
  
//That comment pissed me off so royally that in my own twisted mind, I began thinking that no one could or ever want to love the true me. They (all the other gundam pilots) would probably kill me if they knew the real me.//  
  
//I grabbed my cross and thought about the happier times, when the world and the colonies were at peace, and where people loved me for who I was. They understood my nature, and most of all . . . understood me.//  
  
//I wasn't paying attention to where my thoughts were going until I noticed I was glowing a silvery blue color.//  
  
//'Shit!' I thought, 'cause I knew that this could only lead to one thing. When the gold sparks started shooting though I new I was in trouble . . . //  
  
When the glowing stopped, Duo was no longer there. In his place was a large solid black cat with violet eyes. The cat was the size of a panther, and his fur was blacker than soot.  
  
//Oops, I did it again! Man oh man, this is not good! I can't believe I changed forms.//  
  
//Dammit, I can't seem to remember how to change back. Oh well, I guess I will have to make the best out of this situation.//  
  
//Let the games begin!!!//   
  
tbc 


	2. Dear Diary Two

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Two  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Two  
  
//Dear Diary:  
  
//I slept last night in my grotto, trying with all my might to change back in to human form, but with no success. I guess the guys got worried about me cause they came looking for me the next morning . . .//  
  
"Duo, where are you?" Quatre yelled worriedly through the cluster of trees. When Duo didn't answer, Quatre resorted to bribery. "Heero promised not to kill you, because the tattoo came right off with water!" Still no answer, And so still Quatre pressed on, "We have Triple Fudge Brownies at the house!! If you came out they are all yours!!"  
  
//Triple Fudge Brownies?!?!?! YUMMY!!! Some one must have missed me a lot to make ME brownies. I guess I can't stay in the grotto, forever. Plus I am starving!! I haven't eaten any thing since yesterday at brunch!//  
  
"Quatre, leave it be. He will come back when he wants to and not a minute before. You know Duo!!" Wufei said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"If triple fudge brownies won't bring him out, nothing will." Trowa said, turning around to head back to the safe house, when a rustling sound grabbed his attention.  
  
Suddenly a large black cat jumped out of brush growling like a demon from hell. Three things happened at once with the pilots, Quatre screamed and fainted, Wufei withdrew his katana and was ready to battle the new enemy, and Trowa just stared in amazement.  
  
//Okay, so I admit that I didn't expect to scare Trowa but, but I wanted *some* reaction from him. I mean he acted as this happens to him every day!! Quatre :: giggle:: was so kawii when he screamed like a girl and fainted. A gundam pilot, afraid!!! Come on, Quatre is like suppose to be our fearless leader!! Wu-kun was adorable thinking he could take me on!!! Ha, Sorry Wu-man, I have *claws*!//  
  
The cat just walked up to Trowa and sat, tossing his head from side to side like the dog from HMV with the gramophone. It seemed to asking, 'why aren't you afraid of me?'  
  
Without taking his eyes off of the cat Trowa told Wufei, "Pick Quatre up and take him back to the safe house. I will see to the cat and make sure nothing happens to the two of you until you get back in the house."  
  
"Fine" Wufei said as he slung the unconscious Quatre over his shoulder and started to mutter, "This is a grave injustice that I have been reduced to nothing more than a pack horse." Wufei continued to rant the entire trip back to the safe house.  
  
Trowa continued to stare at Cat, and he began to smile!  
  
//Damn, Trowa is so hot when he smiles. I wonder what has him smiling this time. I wish he would smile at me just once! If you haven't figured it out I have a thing for Trowa. Okay so it is a BIG THING! I think I am in love with him, but he doesn't even like me. How do I know this? It is easy to figure it out; he never lets me near him. Hopefully, he will let me near him this way . . .//  
  
Cat was the first to break eye contact while it lowered his head and rubbed the top against Trowa's leg. Trowa was so shocked, he had never seen a wild animal this tame before. 'I wonder why he looks so familiar?' Trowa asked himself. He slowly started to move his hand, so not to scare Cat, and placed it on Cat's head. Trowa stroked Cat's head and spoke, "You are a sweet kitty, aren't you?"  
  
Cat purred in agreement. It took a second for Trowa to realize that large cats can't purr. Trowa quickly snatched his hand away from the cat.  
  
Cat looked hurt by Trowa's removal of his hand & Cat seemed if it would cry momentarily.  
  
//I can't believe that I let myself purr, but I was so caught up in that fact that Trowa was touching me. I mean every one knows that large cats don't have the ability to purr. I can't even believe I wanted to cry because Trowa removed his hand. I mean that is the most natural thing to do with an unknown object. I know that Trowa doesn't like me as Duo, but I thought that he liked all cats. I thought I could be with him like this even if it is just a little while.//   
  
//Well since I am neither a complete human nor a complete cat that would make sense that I would always be alone. I mean who would love an abnormal person, if that term applies to me. No one will ever love the real me!!//  
  
Cat turned to walk away when Trowa shot his hand back out and started scratching behind Cat's right ear. Cat nearly died of ecstasy, rolling his eyes and purring loudly. Laughingly Trowa asked, "Found a hot spot, did I?" Cat continued to purr and it nodded his large black head. Trowa stopped scratching him and looked at Cat and asked, "Do you understand me?"  
  
Cat looked up directly into Trowa's eyes and nodded. Satisfied, Trowa started scratching behind Cat's right ear again. Trowa continued to scratch and to think until he asked Cat, "You aren't supposed to be like this, are you?"  
  
//To stay that I was surprised was the understatement of the century. How did he know? Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he is just guessing. But maybe he doesn't know that I am Duo, just that this cat is a familiar. It would be awesome to know that he understands me, or at least has heard of my kind. Knowing all this really puts a new perspective on my name, Duo!!//   
  
tbc 


	3. Dear Diary Three

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Three  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Three  
  
//Dear Diary:  
  
//The fact that Trowa asked the question, "You aren't supposed to be like this are you?" took me by such a surprise. I mean how could he know this? Does he know who I am? Are there others like me? Trowa's question caused more problems to my sanity than anything else. I guess he sensed this cause he just continued to stroke my head until I . . . //  
  
The Cat just lifted his head to look at Trowa. Cat had lowered it massive head after Trowa asked the question, "You aren't supposed to be like this are you?" Cat looked directly into to Trowa's eyes as if they were equals in the same species. Cat's eyes were so different than other cats and Trowa couldn't figure it out. Cat started shaking his head to Trowa question.  
  
Trowa forgot what the question was that he asked Cat because of the long delay. "What are you?" Trowa asked Cat in surprise. Cat didn't answer, not that Trowa was expecting an answer. "Well," Trowa said almost to himself, "why don't you come with me, and we will figure something out."  
  
Trowa turned towards the safe house expecting Cat to follow. After a couple of steps Trowa noticed that he didn't heard any crackling leaves other than the ones he was stepping on, so he turned around to look at Cat. Cat had stayed in the same spot he was before Trowa went to leave. "What's the mater?" Trowa asked Cat.   
  
Cat lowered it head again looking at the leaf-covered floor in the clove of trees, as if it held all the answers in the universe. Trowa realize that Cat was probably scared after what happened earlier with Quatre screaming and Wufei drawing his sword on Cat. So Trowa raised his hand out to Cat to come to him.  
  
//Okay I admit that I was scared of going to the guys in this form. I know THE GREAT SHINIGAMI scared. I mean who wouldn't be? I also have every reason to be scared Wufei wants my skin . . . Literally. Going to Trowa in this form was one thing, but the others? I think Quatre wouldn't want me in the house cause I scared him so bad, Wu wants my skin, and Heero would probably kill me cause I am distracting him from his mission. Like there are any missions right now. Also I can see Heero shoot me while I sleep, just for being there. Trowa seemed to be reading my thoughts as he started talking . . . .//  
  
With his hand still out stretched Trowa started talking in a low, calm, and soothing voice. "There is nothing to worry about. None of my friends will hurt you. They are all just a little different, so come here and let me tell you about them." Trusting Trowa, Cat approached him cautiously.  
  
//Curiosity killed the cat, but I am prepared to die. Come on I admit I was dying to know what the silent Trowa Barton thought about the rest of us. I mean if you had the ability to find out information, wouldn't you find out whatever you could? I mean at least I am not PUMPING him for information; he is giving it by his free will.//  
  
//When I reached Trowa I laid down and placed my head in his lap. Hey, it was something I always wanted to do, and if I couldn't do it as Duo than I will do it as Cat. It's a guilty pleasure. This is probably the only way and time I will ever get to do this. I mean ALL the other pilots know that he is in love with Quatre. Cause Trowa is always with Quatre and protecting him and sharing a room with him. IT SO NOT FAIR!!! I wish Trowa would give me ANY time of day, but NO! He just ignores me and spends his entire time with Quatre. Hopefully he will tell me what I did wrong in this gabfest.//  
  
Stroking Cat's head Trowa started to talk about their fellow pilots. "Lets start with Wufei, you already met him. He was the Chinese man who tried to fight you."  
  
Cat seemed to smile at that memory, so Trowa continued, "Wufei can be described in just a few words. He is a scholarly justice-seeking dragon. He is a nice guy when you get to know him, but sometime he can act like he has a stick up his bum." Cat/Duo snickered at that.  
  
"Hmm, Heero next. Heero is a Japanese guy who has been turned into the perfect solider. Most of the time he wants to be left alone to wait and prepare for his next mission. When the mission does come it is completely thoroughly thought out and is completed flawlessly. Sometimes I envy how well he thinks, acts, and disassociates himself during the mission."  
  
//Trowa is jealous of Heero? NO WAY!! Who wants to be like that stick in the mud, but from what I know about Trowa I can see where those would be good traits to have, but Yuy isn't human. He is more like a robot; I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.//  
  
"Lets see, who next, hmmm . . . . Quatre. You also have met him, he was the blonde that fainted." Cat stiffened at the sound of Quatre's name, but Trowa didn't seem to notice so he continued lost in his own thought.  
  
//I can't believe that I am going to lie here and listen to how much he loves Quatre, but I guess I am a glutton for punishment.//  
  
"Quatre is different from the rest of us. He is so sweet, caring, and so innocent to most of the world. The rest of us have seen and lived the hard side of life. Wufei watched his wife die fighting for what she believed in; Heero was raised from a small child to be the perfect solider by shutting off most human emotions; I myself have been a mercenary for my entire life; And Duo, who I will tell you about in a minute, grew up an orphan on the streets of L2. So compared to the rest of us, Quatre, the heir to the richest family in the colonies, is soo innocent, so I try and protect him from harm. He is also refreshing to talk to so . . ."   
  
On a soft laugh Trowa continued, " I spend a lot of time with him trying to regain some of my own innocence. I am not saying that Quatre is an angel; just that he is more human than the rest of us except for maybe Duo . . . ."  
  
//Wow! To say I was surprised was another understatement. My mind completely shut down after hearing what Trowa thought about Quatre. I mean WOW! I never really thought that Trowa saw that in Quatre. I thought that he loved Quatre; I didn't realize that it had only to do with Quatre's innocence, or maybe that is just what he tells everyone trying to explain why he is always around Quatre.//  
  
"I guess that leaves only Duo . . ." Trowa continued to stroke Cat's head lost in his own thoughts, kind of like he forgot that he was speaking out loud. "I really don't know how to explain Duo, except that he is everything that I am not. He is loud, crazy and a lot of fun to see what trouble he will get in to. I swear he attracts Trouble like a magnet. Also, between you and me, he is really cute and so full of life."  
  
//I nearly swallowed my tongue when I heard that . . . . I thought I was going to explode into a hundred thousand pieces.//  
  
Trowa continued, "I know I push him away from me when all I want is for him to come closer. But I am afraid of letting anyone near me much less him. I guess I push everyone way in self-preservation, but I push Duo away harder than the rest. I think it is cause it would be so easy for me to fall in love with him . . ." Trowa fell silent for a bit, until he asked, "You ready to meet my friends?"  
  
//I nod my head, still in shock from Trowa's admission. Well, you learn something new everyday. I guess I have to try harder to get Trowa to completely trust me and to fall for me, and my good looks. **Giggle** Come on, I know I am not that gorgeous but it was fun to say. I guess me being in this form has its advantages. See what I find out?!?!?!//   
  
tbc 


	4. Dear Diary Four

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Three  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
Dear Diary: Oops!  
Part Four  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//We walked slowly back towards the safe house. Okay well Trowa tried to walk his normal speed while I trudged along behind him. Trowa eventually slowed down his walk until we were going the same speed. I know I seemed like I was walking to my death, but who wouldn't be scared. I am so much different than the other pilots and my secret is bigger than any of theirs. //  
  
//Trowa laughed at me when as we walked back to the house. I mean an actual, belly laugh. It wasn't a full belly laugh but this was the first time I had ever heard Trowa laugh. I bet I was lit up like a Christmas tree. I really don't recall what I did to make him laugh but I know I will have to try and do it again. Trowa has THE sexiest laugh. It just makes you want to melt all over him.//  
  
//As we got closer to the house Trowa kept telling me it would be all right, and that no one at the house would hurt me. But I don't know about Wufei and Heero. I think either of them would kill me in either form if given the chance. When we walked into the house, the first thing we saw was . . . //  
  
Quatre slung over the couch like a large bag of rice, and Wufei was still in a snit, ranting and raving about the injustice of carrying Quatre back to the safe house while Trowa stayed out and dealt with the cat. As Wufei paced his aggression, Heero was epoxied to his computer like always not allowing anything to interrupt his typing session, which no one had a clue to what he wrote.  
  
Wufei, upon seeing Trowa, immediately turned his complaints to Trowa since no one else seemed to be listening to him. "INJUSTICE, BARTON!!" Wufei continued to rant and pace, moving his hand in broad gestures to emphasize his point. "You should have brought Quatre back here to the safe house. I could have taken better care of that Hellion's Harlot of a Cat."  
  
//I was quite pleased with Wufei's description of me. I guess that will have to go down in the greats lists of insults that the insultee liked. I guess I will have to remember that insult, "Hellion's Harlot of a Cat." It has a nice ring to it, don't you think? Well I do, and that is all that really matters. But don't you think that Wu-Bear can be so cute when his is on his justice soapbox. Not that I have a crush on him or anything, I just think that he looks so adorable when he is on one of his snits.//  
  
Trowa looked at Wufei as if Fei was crazy. Wufei continued to rant, "Don't give me that look Barton. I could have taken care of Satan's Bitch better than you ever could. You should have brought you own Boy-Toy back here."  
  
Cat growled low in his throat at Wufei.  
  
//I growled at Wu-Kun for many different reasons. One for thinking that he could have taken me. I mean come on, he might be a martial arts expert, but I have three-inch-long CLAWS. I slice through meat and bones.//   
  
//The second reason is cause he called me Satan's Bitch. I am SHINIGAMI, not Satan's Bitch. I like the Hellion's Harlot, but Satan's Bitch is just too cruel.//   
  
//Thirdly, I growled at Fei for calling Quatre a boy-toy. Okay I was also mad at he called him TROWA'S boy-toy, but he doesn't have the whole story like I do. Quatre is a sweet guy and my friend; I didn't like that Wufei was slandering his good name like that. I admit that I am jealous of Quatre and Trowa's friendship and I probably always will be, but Fei doesn't have the right to insult him cause he is one of my best friends.//  
  
Wufei, surprised by the sound, looked down to where cat was standing along side of Trowa. Upon seeing Cat began to seethe, "What? You bought that Bitch back with you? Are you crazy? It will probably kill us all in our sleep with out any warning. And THAT will be a grave injustice to the entire Chang clan and myself if I were die in my sleep. I should die in the glory of battle like all the other great warriors."  
  
Cat grew bored of listening to Wufei's enraged outburst that Cat was evil and going to murder them all in their sleep. Cat scanned the room looking for any sort of trouble that he could stir up when his eyes fell upon the poor unconscious Quatre. Continuing to watch Quatre, Cat quickly formed the purrrrfect plan.  
  
Once the plan was formed Cat nuzzled his head along Trowa's leg until cat was given Trowa undivided attention. It didn't take long until Trowa's attention was turned on him and Cat threw his head numerous times in the direction of the great room as if asking for permission to enter the room. Trowa granted his permission with a nod of his head before Trowa's consideration was returned to Wufei.  
  
Cat slowly stalked in to the great room, which was no more than large room with a couch and loveseat with the couch facing the television, and coffee table between the sofa and. Along the back wall was a farmers table that the boys had turned into a computer desk/workstation.   
  
Cautiously, as if walking through a minefield, Cat slithered across the room until he made his way to the sofa that Quatre was passed out on. When Cat was several feet from the arm of the couch where Quatre's feet dangled, he moved in for the kill . . .  
  
//Okay I have to give credit where credit is due. I didn't come up with this plan all by myself. I had a little help from Fei's rant that I was going to kill everyone in their sleep. So if that is what Fei believed I would just have to prove to him that he was right and start with the unconscious Quatre.//  
  
//Just kidding, I just wanted to freak Fei out cause he believes that I "THE GREAT SHINIGAMI" would kill him is this form and not my human form. I mean come on.//   
  
//Duo no Baka?!?! They have no notion that I am Duo and I am and the cat are one and the same. But you would think that between four gundam pilots one of them could figure it out. How many times has this happened; a fellow pilot disappears and a mysterious large black cat shows up. //  
  
//Okay, so it isn't that normal, but you would think that they would figure it out. I mean it isn't that hard. But when ever they figure it out it needs to be done quickly cause I am dying in this fur. Okay, so back to my plan, I had stopped a few feet short of the arm of the couch and . . .//  
  
Cat crouched lowly waiting for the precise second to pounce. With his substantial body low to the ground, Cat shifted his weight from side to side loosing his muscles in order to catch his prey unaware. Cat watched Quatre through hooded eyes full of the passion of the kill. As his victim began to stir he pounced . . .  
  
Directly on top of Quatre, who was just awakening from his first faint caused by Cat.   
  
Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs, when he saw the enormous black object flying towards him. But after Cat landed with all four paws on either side of Quatre's body, Quatre stopped screaming. Cat's vast body had easily trapped Quatre to the couch with out hurting him.  
  
At Quatre's scream, Trowa and Wufei's attention turned to focus directly on Quatre. Seeing Cat on top of Trowa Wufei said, "See Barton, that Bitch tried to kill Quatre . . ." Wufei continued to rant, but Trowa wasn't listening to Fei. Trowa's attention was on the two on the couch making sure nothing happened to Quatre.   
  
Cat looked down on Quatre after the screaming stopped.  
  
//Quatre might be little but he sure has great vocal chords. I think I am going to be hearing that scream for a long time. If not my ears will ring for a good while. A good thing about this situation is that everyone learned how Quatre screams when he is in danger. He really screams well. **Giggles**//  
  
Quatre and Cat continued to stare at each other to see who will make the first move. It turned to be Cat who broke the staring contest when started to smile. Continuing to smile Cat leaned down and gave Quatre an enormous kiss across his face from chin to forehead.  
  
Quatre giggled as Cat's tongue dragged across his face. When Cat finished kissing Quatre he tried to get off the couch, but Quatre stopped him. Quatre had reached up and started stroking Cat's considerable head.   
  
"You are just a sweet, overgrown kitty, aren't you?" Quatre whisperingly asked Cat as Cat almost completely covered Quatre's chest with his head. Cat laid his body along side Quatre's on the couch between Quatre and the back of the couch. Quatre continued to babble, "You just like to scare people and stir up trouble don't you? You remind me of someone else I know."  
  
Trowa realized that Quatre was right; that Cat was just like Duo. When Trowa had realized that Quatre was in no danger and that Cat and Quatre had made friends, Trowa told Quatre, "Scratch behind his right ear, and he will be your slave for life."  
  
Quatre did as Trowa informed him and Cat immediately went in to ecstasy and began to purr. Quatre looked worryingly at Trowa and asked in concern, "It purrs?"  
  
//Well, that is how I met everyone in this form. I don't know that Heero ever knew that I was there, but that is not the first time it has ever happened. First impressions are the best things to judge people on, and I get to see my fellow pilots first impressions of me twice. DOUBLE THE FUN!!//  
  
tbc 


	5. Dear Diary Five

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Five  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Five  
  
//Dear Diary:  
  
//Damn, Damn and Triple Damn. Why can't I just keep myself from purring. I mean it isn't that I can purr; it is the fact that I do it at the slightest feeling of pleasure. I guess if I analyze it, I think it is like the reason I talk to so much, I like to be vocal and can't stand the silence and I like people to know how I feel about everything. Whither it is pain, pleasure, displeasure, anger, and etcetera. Back to the story, Quatre's surprise, surprised me. . .//  
  
Immediately Cat stopped purring after Quatre asked Trowa about Cat's ability to purr. Cat raised his head and made to rise from his perch on the couch. Quatre, realizing Cat's intent ran his fingers in an interlocking pattern through Cat's Fur. Realizing that any attempt at escape of Cat's part would only cause Cat some pain.  
  
With Quatre's gaze still upon Trowa, Trowa replied, "I believe that the cat isn't supposed to be a cat."  
  
"A Familiar," came from the far side of the room where Heero was working on his laptop. The clicky-clank of fingers was all that was heard through the great room.  
  
//HEERO KNEW?!?!?! Blow my mind and call me a space monkey. I thought Trowa or Wufei would be the first to figure it out and not the spandex-wrapped computer nerd.//   
  
"A What?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Makes sence," Wufei thought out loud. "Familiars, from what I have read, are mythological creatures who have the ability to change forms. Some cultures say that Familiars can change into any form, while others say that they just turn in to cats. But most believe that they are acquainted with witches, and that the Familiar is the witches black cat."  
  
//HOLY SHIT!!! Wufei knew a lot about us Familiars, but some of his facts were a little off. First, we, as Familiars, can only change into cats. Most of the time our color is based on our natural hair color, me being the exception rather than the rule. Why my colorings are different I do not know, cause no one ever bothered to tell me. The whole witch thing is mostly pure fiction, not to say that Familiars don't hang with witches, but Familiars are mostly with Wizards. Yes, Wizards do exist in this day and time. Familiars hang with the Wizards cause the Wizards give off this incredible energy charge that most Familiars seem to enjoy. I think it boosted their libido, but I don't know for sure.//  
  
"This THING is human?" Quatre asked slowly removing his fingers form Cat's fur and in the process Cat emitted a low growl sounding like a demon from the lower portion of his throat. "What did I do?" Quatre whined.  
  
"I don't think Cat likes being called a thing." Trowa answered quietly as Cat nodded in agreement.  
  
"You mean it can understand what we are saying?" Quatre asked. Cat nodded at him and gave him the look, 'do I look stupid to you?'  
  
"I'm sorry," Quatre immediately apologized. "Nothing I can do will make up for my grievous error. I only hope that you and Allah can find it in your hearts to forgive me."  
  
Cat looked at Quatre for a minute, to see if he was honestly sorry. When Cat realized that Quatre was sorry, placed his massive paws on both sides of Quatre face before kissing Quatre again from chin to forehead.  
  
Quatre laughingly said, "Well I guess all is forgiven."  
  
Wufei smiled briefly before saying, "Think again."  
  
Cat had forced his head under Quatre's hand, and was attempting to force Quatre's hand over to his right ear. Cat decided that Quatre was going to have to scratch his right ear to make up for calling Cat a thing. Quatre quickly caught on to Cat's ploy and started to scratch his 'hot spot'.  
  
While Quatre scratched, Cat got comfortable on the couch again with Quatre. Cat's head and left paw went immediately to Quatre chest while the rest of his body snuggled between Quatre and the back of the couch.   
  
//I admit that I was upset with Quatre for calling me a thing, but I was more upset but the way he acted. I mean he treated me as if I had the bubonic plague or something else extremely dangerous. But hey, I can't stay mad at any one for long if they apologize. Unless that person is Heero Yuy.//  
  
Heero once again brought attention to himself by speaking. "I take it you didn't find that Braided Baka?"  
  
"No," Trowa simply answered.  
  
"Try Brownies?" Heero asked.  
  
This time Quatre answered, "Yes. So you know he is really mad at you when he won't come home fore Triple Fudge Brownies." Cat's ears twitched when he heard Quatre talking about Triple Fudge Brownies.   
  
"Ahh, I see you are a fan as well?" Quatre asked Cat. At Cat's nod Quatre laughed, "You and Duo would have gotten along perfectly."  
  
//Come on guys! Can't you figure it out that I am Duo? The Brownies are a dead give away, cause not many people like them cause they are super sweet.//  
  
//AWH!! Those guys are just so frustrating! I mean, WHY CAN'T THEY FIGURE IT OUT! I mean they are gundam pilots after all and both Heero and Wufei knew of Familiars. Why can't they just figure it out? I guess I shouldn't bitch cause I probably wouldn't have figured it out either if I hadn't already known.//  
  
Trowa just stood in the background like normal, watching everything and nothing. His mind began to wonder, 'I wish I knew where Duo is. Actually I really wish that he were here so I wouldn't have to worry about him being hurt or dead somewhere. Why am I acting like this? You would think I was already involved with him and maybe in love with him, but that isn't the case. It can't be possible that I am in love with him . . . can it?'  
  
Cat immediately raised his head and looked at Trowa. Cat thought that Trowa was speaking aloud but when he looked at Trowa, Cat noticed that Trowa was in his own world. Realizing that he had heard Trowa's thoughts Cat jumped off the couch and walked over to where Trowa was standing. Cat rubbed his head along the outside of Trowa's thighs giving all the love and support he had.  
  
//Well you learn something new everyday. I didn't know that Familiars could read peoples minds. But knowing about that ability opens up so many more questions. Is it just Trowa's mind I can read or can I read everyone's? Can I do this all the time? So many more questions, but the way these guys are about figuring out that the Cat and I are one and the same, I have a lot of time to experiment with my new ability. All I can say is that I am going to have fun experimenting. **Evil Laugh**//  
  
tbc 


	6. Dear Diary Six

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Six  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Six  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
// * Scooby Doo theme plays * Y'know I see everything in games, and a mystery is just another game that needs to be played out. This mystery is going to be fun to try and solve 'cause I want/need to find out if it is just Trowa's mind I can read or if I can read everyone's.//  
  
//It was kinda spooky the first time it happened. I had heard Trowa speaking as clear as day, but his beautiful, luscious lips were not moving and they remained in that cute little pout of his. I know this 'cause when I heard him start "speaking" I turned my head in his direction. When I realized that I was the only one to hear it, I walked over to that gorgeous male specimen and gave him my silent support.//  
  
//Talk about role reversal. Trowa is the one who normally gives silent support to whom ever needs it. I hate not being able to communicate. I wish I could relieve some of Trowa's anguish. Some one should tell him none of this is his fault, and no one else is able to do it. They can't get past the silence. That's the other thing weird, not being able to talk or communicate with anyone. I talk to relieve the silence, 'cause I can't stand the silence.//  
  
A low rumble was heard throughout the small room in the center of the safe house. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound, to see the inflamed face of Quatre. The scrutiny of the pilots forced Quatre to blurt out, "It isn't my fault that I am hungry. It isn't my night to cook."  
  
Heero returning to his beloved koi, his laptop, asked, "Then whose night is it?"  
  
Looks were exchanged until Wufei said, "It was Duo's night, but since someone forced him into hiding, he isn't here to cook."  
  
Quatre, voicing his thoughts aloud, asked, "Do you think he is hiding out to get out of cooking?"  
  
Trowa pondered over Quatre's question, while he continued to scratch Cat's head. As Trowa scratched, Cat rubbed his head in a contradictory motion. Trowa responded, "No, I don't think so." He paused, thinking about the situation. "If he knew that * WE * were worried about him he would come out of hiding. (Dramatic pause) NO MATTER THE SITUATION!"  
  
Cat nodded his head in agreement.  
  
//When did Trowa get to understand me so well? I mean it isn't like we spent so much time together. I swear I feel like I have no secrets from that boy. Well there are TWO secrets he doesn't know. But that is beside the point. Although I really don't want to have any secrets from him 'cause I kinda like, love him. But I don't know any of his secrets. THAT IS SOO NOT FAR!!//  
  
//Sister Helen used to tell me that life isn't far. But with this "gift" God has given me, being a familiar, and being able to read Trowa mind I might just even the playing field. But right now I am glad to know that Trowa cares about me, even if it is just a quarter of what I feel for him. I was always afraid that Trowa despised me 'cause it would never just be me and him; there would always be someone else in the room.//   
  
//But to know that he cares is a cool feeling.//  
  
"Well, if Duo isn't here to cook, what are we going to do about dinner?" Quatre asked curiously.  
  
"We could either throw off the whole schedule and make it someone else's night to cook, or we can order out." Wufei answered the only two possible solutions.  
  
"We order out," Heero answered. "We don't have to throw off a perfectly good schedule on the basis that Duo is a Braided Baka."  
  
"Be nice, Heero!" Quatre scolded. "IT IS your fault that he ran out." Quatre paused to change his tone, before asking, "Where do we order from? Only Chinese and Pizza deliver."  
  
The unanimous decision was for Chinese Food.  
  
//Am I the only one who enjoys the Italian delight, adapted by Americans? Whenever we order we normally switch between the two choices. The vote is never unanimous. Well, that might be because I say the opposite of the others just to be contradictory. But that is just me.//  
  
Quatre called in the order to the local Chinese restaurant. While waiting on the massive order everyone was in their own little world. Until dinner arrived . . .  
  
tbc 


	7. Dear Diary Seven

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Seven  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: I admit this is a kind of confusing chapter, but if you hang with me I will explain it later on. (If you know the Dara Joy books this is where it gets really different)  
  
//Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Seven  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//Dinner that night was stressed to say the least. It was the strangest thing I ever experienced. While Quatre placed the order, all you heard was his voice. And while waiting for the Chinese Delivery Man to arrive on his bicycle, no one spoke. There was no sound but the tap, tap, tap, tap, of Heero's fingers flying across the keyboard.//  
  
//Why the silent treatment? I wasn't sure until dinner. When the Chinese Delivery Man arrived, Wufei stood to open the door. He quietly greeted the man before taking the food and paid the man, a generous tip included of course. I mean come on we are in the middle of NO WHERE – anyone willing to bring us food deserves a good tip. //  
  
//The food was opened and placed on the table with plates and chopsticks. Still no one spoke. I am completely serious, not one peep was said. I didn't find out why no one was speaking until everyone sat down to eat.//  
  
//I followed the cutest ass, Trowa's (in case my diary has forgotten), into the kitchen. I was hoping that after everyone had finished I would get the leftovers. I know. Leftovers - I must be dreaming, but hey I can dream if I want.//   
  
//All that silence came to a screaming end during dinner where I learned the hard way the answer to my mystery.//  
  
( BASTARD!!! ) ~Trowa~  
  
( Why is Trowa giving me dirty looks? I didn't do anything to deserve them. ) ~Heero~  
  
( Why isn't any speaking? ) ~Quatre~  
  
( ONNA'S!! These pilots are nothing but Stupid Onna's! Speaking of Onna's . . . ) ~Wufei~  
  
( Why does Heero have to be such an asshole. Maybe if he gets laid, it will help his attitude ) ~Trowa~  
  
//* Snicker * I have always wondered that myself!//  
  
( It isn't my fault that Duo hasn't come back yet! ) ~Heero~  
  
( I hope that Duo returns soon, so everyone will go back to normal. But how normal can things be living with five gundam pilots? I also hope he returns quickly for Trowa's sake. ) ~Quatre~  
  
// For Trowa's sake? Does Quatre know something he hasn't told me? SHAME ON YOU QUATRE!! What could Quatre know? He and Trowa are close . . . maybe Trowa said something to him. I guess I will have to pick his mind later for more detail. {Manic grin} //  
  
( Gods, Sally is hot. I cannot wait until I see her again. ) ~Wufei~  
  
( Why do I always seem to fall for the strong and silent types? I mean first I had a thing for Trowa, but that just turned out to be a brotherly love, and now Heero. Who next? Wufei? Naw, Wufei isn't silent, except when he isn't ranting about INJUSTICES! ) ~Quatre~  
  
//So Quatre has a thing for Heero. I never would have guessed cause I was so tied up in his and Trowa's friendship. I admit that jealousy blinded me to their relationship. Which turns out to be like brother or best friends. Heero and I have that kind of relationship, just a bit more violent.//  
  
//I know it seems like Heero and I hate each other but that is the opposite of how we feel. He understands my playfulness and threatens to kill me. I know he would never intentionally hurt me, but running and hiding is half the fun. My playfulness keeps him on his toes, which he likes, and when I hide, it helps him keep up his tracking skills during down time.//  
  
//Oops, sorry about the tangent. I have gotten off of my soapbox. Where was I? RIGHT! Quatre has a thing for Heero. You know there's no better way to curb jealousy than to eliminate the competition - by matching up the person with someone else. I know just who to match up. Heero and Quatre!! They would look so good together.//  
  
( Where is Duo? ) ~Trowa~ Cat rubbed his head against Trowa's perfectly proportioned performers pierna. * Spanish for leg. * Absently Trowa lowered his free hand to rub Cat affectionately. ( Duo would never allow this silence to fester, as it has been doing. ) ~Trowa~  
  
( Damn, where is that baka when you actually need him? ) ~Heero~  
  
( Allah, I need Duo to allievate some of this pressure. He is always good at getting people to temporally forget their problems and make them laugh. Like the last time we ordered Chinese because I blew up the kitchen. He kept dropping food off his chopsticks like a novice when everyone knows that he normally eats like a person who was born using chopsticks. ) ~Quatre~  
  
( . . . Oh God, when I first saw her naked, I immediately thanked Nataku for sending her my way. And when she sucked my cock, I nearly came, just by watching her face, and the sounds she makes . . . ) ~Wufei~  
  
//It took me a while to get that image out of my head. I never in my wildest dreams believed that Wu-bear to be an eechi like the rest of the male population of the world and colonies.//  
  
//After each of them finished their plates, Trowa made me a plate of leftovers. (Isn't he the sweetest?!?!) He set the plate in front of me before proceeding to help with the clean up of dinner.//  
  
//The clean up was worst than dinner. The only sounds where the scrapping of chopsticks against the plates and the running of water. I was glad to be occupied with eating cause I would have gone crazy if I had paid attention to them.//  
  
//After everything was cleaned up everyone went their separate ways. Heero went back to his first and only love, his computer, and Wufei went back in to the center of the house to curl up in the winged recliner with his most current book. Trowa and Quatre both headed toward the bedrooms, and I went with them. Quatre went to his bedroom to practice his violin. //  
  
//I was surprised that Quatre didn't ask Trowa to play with him, but I guess Quatre sensed that Trowa had a lot on his mind. So Trowa and I headed into Trowa's sanctuary. In Trowa's room, Trowa opened the top drawer of the dresser in the room and withdrew a book that looked like it have been through numerous wars and read hundreds of times.//  
  
//Trowa sat on his bed with his back against the headboard and patted the spot next to him. Not wanting to miss a chance, I jumped beside him and place my head in his lap. He laughed, not a full belly laugh, just a little one. Then he did something I never expected.//  
  
//He began to read out loud.//  
  
tbc 


	8. Dear Diary Eight

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Eight  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Eight  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//I was stunned speechless when Trowa asked me to lie on the bed with him. I was expecting to sleep on the floor. Okay, I admit that being in this form has its advantages, like cuddling with Trowa, but I would rather do it in human form. Nonetheless, you won't hear me complain; I'll take what I can get.//  
  
//After climbing in bed with him and placing my head in his lap, he began to read to me. I had no idea what was going on in the book but Trowa seemed to sense that, because he stopped reading to explain what was going on . . .//  
  
"This is a play called Hamlet by William Shakespeare. This book contains the complete work of Shakespeare. Hamlet isn't one of my favorites, but because I haven't read it in a while, I decided it was time to read it again. I kinda ran out the others."  
  
Cat cocked his head as if asking, 'Who is Shakespeare?'  
  
Seeming to understand, Trowa kept explaining, "Shakespeare wrote sometime between the sixteenth and seventeenth century. The exact time has gotten lost in the folds of history, but we do know that it was way before indoor plumbing, sewage systems, and technology. Horses were the means of transportation. As you can tell, the idea of Colonies hadn't even been thought up."  
  
Cat scrunched his face in disgust at the thought of no indoor plumbing.  
  
//It kinda sounds a lot like L2 - way behind the times. It had to be hard living in that time. No showers, no toilet, and no technology! Heero would be stressing in that time without his computer. It sounds like the beginning of time, but it isn't. The beginning was even worse.//  
  
//Yes, I do pay attention to classes when I get to go to them. History was always my favorite cause it reminds me to be grateful for the time I live in and the advances that are made doing my life.//  
  
"Also during that time many plagues wrought the country side." Trowa continued to explain about the time period.  
  
//Plagues, something people say have been totally eradicated, continue to pop up and only the poor seem to suffer. I know I sound bitter; that is because I am. I have seen the devastation first hand. The wealthy continue to live either because they have the money for the antidote or are able to move away before they become affected. //  
  
//We didn't have that option. I stole as much of the antidote as I possibly could, but it was too late for the only person I ever remember caring for me. Solo . . .//  
  
As if sensing Cat's anguish, Trowa whispered, "I am sorry to cause you pain, my friend, that was never my intent. I don't know what was said to upset you, but please forgive me."  
  
//I know Trowa was sorry for bring up my past but he didn't know. No body knows. That is another secret I keep. None, of them would understand. The pain and death I saw throughout my early life, that continues to follow me. It is only a matter of time until I can no longer run from it. Once it catches up with me, all will be over for me, and everyone I had ever loved. I didn't want Trowa to dwell on what he doesn't know or understand. So I pushed it all down until I could fight out my past alone.//  
  
Cat pushed the book up toward Trowa's face asking him to continue. "Okay, no more history because it seems to upset you." Trowa paused to collect his thoughts before continuing, "Hamlet is a complex story about a prince who discovers that his uncle killed his father to gain control of Denmark. The kingdom wasn't enough for Hamlet's uncle. Hamlet's uncle wanted Hamlet's mother as his queen and bedmate."   
  
Cat looked confused and doubtful, and Trowa couldn't help but smile at him. Trowa continued, "It is even more complex than that. Plus this book has a special meaning to this girl I know. So I read it and keep it safe until I see her again."  
  
Pausing for a moment, Trowa continued, "It was her parents' book, and she thought I might enjoy it. She also wanted me to know that she was there for me. She sees me as her brother who was killed with her parents."  
  
//I admit was jealous when I found out the story behind the book, but when he explained it to me, I understood. The need for family and to feel loved and wanted is great in this cold cruel world wracked with war and violence. The Colonist, people we were trying to protect called US, the Gundam Pilots terrorist. That abandonment alone is a reason to try and feel connected. I also think that is one bond that holds the five of us together. //   
  
//I never wanted to Trowa to feel alone and unloved, at least not while I am around. Because he means so much to me…//  
  
Cat snuggled closer to Trowa trying to convey that he was loved, not just by the girl, but by Duo/Cat as well. Trowa gave the impression that understood what Cat was trying to tell him. Trowa lifted the book once more and began to read to himself as well as Cat. Trowa, stroked Cat's head with his free hand while he read.   
  
Trowa continued to read until he fell asleep sitting up with his back against the head board. Knowing, from personal experience, that sleeping that way was uncomfortable, Cat grabbed the hem of Trowa's pants with his teeth and pulled Trowa down until he was resting comfortably on his back. Cat then scratched (without his claws) at the blankets under Trowa until he had them bunched enough that Cat could pull them out from under Trowa. After the blankets were free, Cat covered Trowa with them.  
  
Once Trowa was covered, Cat got off the bed to turn off the overhead lights. He did so by raising up on to his hind legs and rested his front paws on either side of the switch. To flick the switch Cat batted it with his nose. With the light shut off, Cat walked back to the bed, pounced on and curled up in an empty spot at the foot of the bed.  
  
//For most of the night I lay there watching Trowa sleep, because I knew that this is one of the few times I would get to see it. Y'wanna know a secret? Trowa snores! Not the window shattering, you think of when you hear the word snore. It is a soft, gentle, rhythmic snore. It took me a while to realize what the sound was I heard. I first I thought that I was hearing Wufei snore through the wall, but I walked on the bed to listen at the wall, I realized that it was Trowa. //  
  
//I know that this is a cliché; Trowa looks like a peaceful angel when he sleeps. But the sad part about this whole situation is that I learned what Trowa looks like and does as he sleeps, but I know without a doubt that when I change back, that Trowa would have nothing to do with me.//  
  
//I fell asleep that night listening to him snore, wishing that I would never change back, because I don't want to loose him. //  
  
tbc 


	9. Dear Diary Nine

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Nine  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Part Nine  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//I awoke the next morning fully rested, like I had never felt before in my life. I laid where I was with my eyes closed revealing in the feeling. I was curious to know why I had slept all night with out a nightmare. Was this form not susceptible to my nightmares or was there another reason.//  
  
//I always have nightmare when I sleep, which is one reason I sleep all the time, hoping that all my "cat naps" will add up to a full nights sleep. The other pilots may think I am lazy, but I get more stuff done at night, avoiding sleep as the other pilots get throughout the day.//  
  
//I pondered over the many possibilities, until an object began stroking my stomach. I was drowning in the sensation, until I opened my eyes to see what was causing it; and much to my surprise it was . . . //  
  
Trowa's foot rubbed back and forth in its search for warmth, and in the process, stroking Cat from underneath the covers. Trowa opened his eyes halfway, just enough to see what his foot was stroking. Much to Trowa's surprise, he was laying in bed underneath the covers, with his feet buried beneath Cat's, heat producing, body,  
  
Trowa's eyes quickly filled with confusion at his current situation.  
  
//Trowa is so cute when he first wakes up. His hair is slightly mused from sleep and his eyes are unguarded and unjaded, just that perfect shade of emerald green. His magnificent eyes that changes colors in the midst of his mood. Trowa's cheeks have a pale pink flush to them, upon his waking.//  
  
Once Trowa realized that it was only Cat that occupied his bed with him Trowa relaxed, as much as Trowa CAN relax, and tried to sort out his confusion. Since Trowa knew that Cat could understand what he says, Trowa just began to talk through his confusion. "Last thing I remember was reading Hamlet. How did I get under the covers? What about the overhead light? Who turned it off?"  
  
Cat got up from his spot at the foot of Trowa's bed and carefully walked toward the head of the bed and Trowa's face. Cat was on a mission; a mission to prove that he was the one to put Trowa to bed last night. Trowa was laying on his right side in a half fetal possession. He had his legs slightly bent at the knees and had both of his arms crossed against his chest, as if he couldn't get warm, and his hands under his right cheek.  
  
Cat walked carefully over Trowa, with both sets of paws on either side of Trowa's lanky body. Cat stopped when his front paws were above the blankets covering Trowa's shoulders, and as he did last night, he scratched the blankets until he had a lump large enough to grab them with his mouth and dragged them lower. Once the blankets settled at Trowa's waist, Cat nuzzled his way under Trowa's hand.  
  
Trowa was confused by Cat's action. He had never seen a cat act like Cat was acting. His confusion began to dissipate when Cat stopped under Trowa's hand, and Cat turned his head to look at Trowa as if expecting something from Trowa. Trowa realized that Cat was telling him something, but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
All of the sudden Trowa remembered that Cat was also human and had put him to bed last night. "Thank you" was softly whispered from Trowa to Cat, as if words spoken at a regular voice would somehow spoil the silence. The whispered thank you was enough Cat, he immediately raised his head and kissed Trowa across the face before racing out the door.   
  
//HEY I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! He thanked me! He has never thanked me for ANYTHING! I want to gain Trowa's trust and friendship in the form so that it might transfer over to my human form. But I did do a stupid thing, by kissing him, which is why I bolted out the door to berate my self in private.//  
  
//Well it wasn't all that stupid; I mean it is something I have wanted to do for the longest time. Plus a kiss isn't the same in this form as it is to a human. In this form it is only a one-way afford, but when humans kiss it is a combination of the two people.//  
  
//I ran out the room before I could see the hatred and discuss in those eyes that I so worship. I don't think I could live with myself if the one person I care the most for hated me, just for expressing my emotions. I left Trowa's with a plan to stir up some trouble and I have the perfect idea for my next target.//  
  
Cat's next target was an Asian boy lying asleep in the futon in an immaculately clean room. Similar to the attack yesterday on Quatre, Cat ambush the sleeping youth. Unlike yesterday Cat growled like a true demon from Hell. Wufei instantaneously awoke when Cat landed on top of him. Wufei screamed, "Damn it, Barton! Keep your pet on a leash."  
  
Tired of Wufei's treatment, Cat decided to teach Wufei a lesson. Cat placed his hind legs on top of Wufei's to keep Wufei from kicking and struggling and took his left paw and placed in on Wufei's right shoulder. Cat had Wufei completely pinned and unsheathed his claws on his right paw. Cat meticulously sliced through Wufei's navy tank top. All the while Wufei ranted, "INJUSTICE!!! BARTON!!! GET THIS DEMON OFF OF ME!!! BARTON!!!!!!!" Cat figured that he had a maximum of five minutes before someone would venture into Wufei's private sanctuary to see what he was yelling about.  
  
So Cat quickly sliced through Wufei's tightie-whities, and kissed him from navel to neck, all the while Wufei struggled and bellowed at Cat. Cat gave Wufei a once over before grabbing the shredded clothes in this mouth and sauntered off the bed and out of the room.  
  
Wufei immediately followed Cat's beeline to the safety and protection of Trowa while ranting at the "Insolent Bitch" about a new fur coat.  
  
//Damn, I knew he would be mad, but mad enough to skin me alive? ::GLUP:: I don't think so, I prayed so.//  
  
As Trowa stepped out the bathroom Cat placed a bundle of shredded cloths on his feet as a nekkid Wufei came into sight. Trowa attempted to hind a slight smile, but Cat caught it before Trowa asked Wufei, "I take it that these were you clothes?"  
  
"Yes, that Satan's Bitch slashed them right off my body." Wufei yelled as his face began turning red.  
  
"Your Lucky" Trowa told Wufei, but before Wufei could reply Trowa continued, "Most cats kill a smaller animal to show loyality, affection, and protection, not just strip it!"  
  
//I left Trowa to take care of Wufei, besides I had a much bigger plan to put into effect.//  
  
tbc 


	10. Dear Diary Ten

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Ten  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops   
Part Ten  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//Breakfast in this household is a fend-for-yourself with two major exceptions; first person to the kitchen starts the coffee, we maybe young but we are all addicted to the stuff. The second exception is that if you wish to make breakfast for everyone, you may. Very democratic household if you ask me.//  
  
//This morning Quatre decided to make breakfast for everyone, and that helped my plan immensely.//  
  
Quatre woke with the urge to cook blueberry pancake for everyone, so he jotted downstairs to start breakfast. Quatre was nearly finished when Cat walk into the kitchen. Cats entered silently and butted his into Quatre bum in greeting to Quatre.  
  
"What the?!?!?!" Quatre began but cut off the rest he looked down and saw Cat grinning at him. "Morning," he greeted more politely as he thought, (Damn, I wish that Heero would do something like that, or just grab my ass.)  
  
Wufei entered as Quatre greeted Cat, and he mumbled a "Morning" back and grumbled an apology to Cat.  
  
//That, I was not expecting, after the incident in Fei's room and the hall, I figured Fei would have stayed as far from me as possible, but at breakfast he apologized for the names and his treatment of me. I wish I had stayed to her what Trowa said to him, but I had plans to put into affect.//  
  
//So I nodded in consent to Fei's apology and walked to the table to begin my plans on the oblivious pair. Quatre and Heero are so perfect for each other the more I think about it. If anyone would be able to break through all of Dr. J's training and brainwashing it would be Quatre. I just HAD to get them together.//  
  
While Cat in contemplation, Trowa and Heero entered the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting at the table. The kitchen table composed of a window bench seat that can hold two comfortably and three other chairs that sat at the other three sides. That morning Trowa chose to curl up in the window seat, in which his back was against on of the support walls and his feet against the other wall. Wufei was sitting at the chair near Trowa's feet and Heero sat to Wufei's right, in a perfect position to watch Quatre in his peripheral vision, while he was pretending to be absorbed in drinking his coffee. Quatre was left the seat near Trowa's head, but Cat was also there sitting next to Trowa on the floor waiting impatiently for his breakfast.  
  
//I was trying to wait on breakfast, but it is sooo hard when I am in this form. My metabolism is even faster than it is when I am in the human form. I could not have planed this morning better than it happened naturally with Heero and Quatre sitting near each other.//  
  
Quatre continued to make breakfast in the quite kitchen while everyone was nursing their first cup coffee. Quatre was humming a tune that Cat couldn't place, but as Quatre hummed his swayed seductively to the beat.  
  
(Quatre need to stop prancing around the safe house in just a pair of short silk boxers that match his eyes perfectly. His dancing isn't helping either, it's raising more than the teams moral.) ~Heero~  
  
(Why do I have the feeling I am being watched,) Quatre thought as he finished making breakfast. Quatre began to place breakfast on the table, but soon fell pray to Cat's plan.  
  
When Cat noticed that Quatre was bringing breakfast to the table, his tail began going 90 to nothing in a constant flurry of motion. Quatre couldn't seem to place where the tail would strike next so he used corner of the table between his seat and Heero's. Quatre laid out the extensive breakfast of blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, and freshly squeezed Orange Juice. Even as Quatre used the corner of the table it seemed as if Cat's tail grew after every trip from the stove to the table and he kept having to move closer to Heero.  
  
//Poor unexpecting Quatre, well I guess Heero too. I just hope Heero will appreciate the gift that I am giving to him, as well as what to do with it.//  
  
//I will let you in on a little secret; Familiars have a keen sense of smell. Well that really isn't the secret. The secret is that Familiars can smell our mates as well as other people's arousals. And I am sick of smelling it off of Quatre and Heero, so I am going to try my best and get them together.//  
  
Cat eventually laid down wrapping himself around Quatre's chair while his tail continued its rapid pace. When Quatre had finished placing everything on the table, he began to slide in to his chair, without disturbing Cat. But Cat had other plans.  
  
Cat jumped up in a flash and head butted Quatre in the hips which forced him to fall sideways . . . into Heero's waiting arms. Once Quatre was safe in Heero's arms, Heero straighten in his chair.  
  
"See" Wufei said breaking the silence, "that Cat is a menace and always seems to be hurting Quatre." Everyone seemed to ignore Wufei and was far more interested in what has developing between Heero and Quatre.  
  
//I put the ball in Heero's court, was he going to take the hint and take a big step away from the perfect solider towards the really Heero, the 15- year-old boy. Good Luck Buddy, I'm rooting for you.//  
  
Quatre began to rise from Heero's lap with a great reluctance, but a softly spoken, "stay" stopped his motion. Quatre turned his head to look at Heero, questioning the validity of what he heard. Ignoring the other pilots Heero gave Quatre the beginnings of a small, but guarded smile.  
  
Quatre beamed and mouthed 'we need to talk'. Heero nodded and mouthed "later'. Quatre turned back to the table and everyone began to eat, as if nothing was different than any other morning.  
  
//After I got Heero and Quatre together as much as one could who was not a party of the situation. Breakfast remained quite, but the was OK cause Trowa finger feed like I always dreamed of. Man, I am one sick puppy. What am I saying I am a CAT *laughter*. Now I have two hopes, One that Heero and Quatre realize that they are what the other needs, and Two that my mate realizes that he needs me too!//  
  
tbc 


	11. Dear Diary Eleven

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Eleven  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//Breakfast couldn't have gone better. I did my best to get Heero and Quatre together, but that wasn't the best part. Trowa finger fed me, and I LOVED IT!! Well I would have loved it more if Trowa had finger fed me naked in bed. Hey, I'm not greedy; I'll take Trowa any way I can get him. Him in me, me in him, orally, tacitly, see I'm not greedy.  
  
//Well after breakfast was eaten and cleaned up, Trowa went outside and I followed him. What you expected me to stay in the house with the newest set of Lovebirds and someone who wants to skin me alive? I don't think so! Trowa always seems at one with Mother Nature, as if she were truly his biological mother. He can always be found outside, rain or shine, snow or sleet included. I thought that Trowa was just going to sit and enjoy the weather, but today he just continued walking.  
  
//Each step Trowa took, lead them deeper and deeper into the tall grass than they had ventured before. Cat stayed close to Trowa, but far enough away to not bother the silent clown. As they walked Trowa kept looking around as if looking something, anything that could tell him were Duo is.  
  
//Many people call Wu-chan a solitary dragon, but that is only because he tends to stay away from people and enjoys the company of old texts and books more than people. I think Trowa is more solitary than Fei is because even when Trowa is surrounded by people, he still looks and feels alone. I know you think that feeling people's loneliness is impossible, but its true. I don't like that feeling, it's that feeling that makes me reach out to other people; to talk to them, make them laugh and smile, and given them a pause from their loneliness. Trowa deserves better than that and a great deal better than me.   
  
Trowa walked all throughout the tall grass and began to look into the trees surrounding the house and prairie of grass. Trowa heard the crack of a branch being broken and swung around ready to fight. But nobody was there until he lowered his head. Sitting where the branch broke was Cat looking very ashamed.  
  
//Man, Cats are considered to be silent and graceful animals unlike myself, but today is just not my day. I know it wouldn't have happened if I had be paying attention to where I was walking, rather than thinking about how great Trowa's ass looks in those jeans.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Trowa said surprised, "how long have you been following me"  
  
Cat turned his head toward the house and the jerked it upward, as if to say 'since you left the house.'  
  
A slight noise escaped Trowa's lips that sounding like a cross between an exasperation and a laugh. Trowa then turned and continued on his chosen path. Since Trowa said nothing about Cat following him, Cat decided to continue tag along him for a bit. Cat was going to trail Trowa until he found something else to occupy his time.  
  
A few minutes later Trowa snapped, "Why are you following me?"  
  
//It kinda hurt my feelings that Trowa asked me that question, but then I started to think about it. Why was I following him? Was it lust? Was it just to look at his sexy ass? No not really. Was it obsession? Was it because I could and he didn't know who I was? Was it just plain curiosity? Or was it for companionship? I think it was a little of both curiosity and companionship, because I didn't want Trowa to feel alone and I didn't want to be alone. Plus I wanted to see what Trowa was so obsessed with.  
  
Noticing that all movement and noise had stopped be hind him, Trowa turned around to look at Cat. Cat's posture was one of an animal that had been beaten one to many times. His head was lowered, eyes gazing and his paws, body cowering, tail wrapped under him, and shoulders slumped as if at any moment the beatings will begin. Seconds ticked by and nothing happened.  
  
Feeling eyes upon him, Cat raised his head to look at Trowa. The gem colored eyes were filled to the brim with tears that Cat was trying to hold at bay.  
  
//I didn't mean for him to see me like that. I looked weak. (Hehehe I sound like Fei.) I didn't mean for him to see how much he had hurt me with that one question. I mean I went with him so he wouldn't feel like he was alone, and what thanks do I get, NONE! He jumped down my throat like I was the devil incarnate. "Hn" Well, maybe I am.   
  
Trowa looked at Cat and realized that he had injured his friends feeling with just a few words. "Sorry, I'm just worried about my friend Duo. He has never been gone this long without being on a mission. I'm just wondering he was all right."  
  
Suddenly Cat's thoughts invaded Trowa's mind in what sounded like Duo's voice. {Trowa, I'm fine! I'm just not human, at the moment.}  
  
tbc 


	12. Dear Diary Twelve

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: Chapter 12 is going to be lemon between Heero and Quatre. It isn't complete yet, I am having problems writing the lemon, but I'm giving you this part because this is where i am going to stop to keep the R rating. cheak back periodically to see if i have updated and put a website of where to go for the rest.  
  
//Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Twelve  
  
After the display at breakfast, Wufei found himself alone in the kitchen. The Chinese boy slipped out of the house and into the forest. The other pilots often asked what he did when he was alone out there, but since the experience was always personal, he never felt like explaining it to them. The truth was, he did whatever the moment called for including praising Nataku, meditating, or practicing his martial arts  
  
Meanwhile, Heero and Quatre met up in the living room. They stood about three feet apart, neither able to immediately break the awkward moment. After a few bumbled beginnings, Quatre finally was able to stammer out, "What was that in the kitchen? Not that I minded," a rosy hue covering Quatre's angelic cheeks as he continued, "But what brought it on? What caused you to act this ti...?" Quatre couldn't continue past the battle scared and calloused finger resting against his lips.   
  
Heero continued to rest his finger against Quatre's petal soft lips even after Quatre stopped babbling. Taking a few seconds to appreciation of their softness, Heero began speaking in his soft but still deadly voice, "I have been told to follow my emotions. Once you fell into my lap I could no longer deny my emotions and the feeling I have for you."  
  
Heero turned his hand clockwise so that his palm cupped Quatre's jaw while his thumb massaged Quatre's lips. Looking into each other's eyes, they began taking baby steps toward each other.   
  
Quatre asked, "For how long?"  
  
Instead of answering, Heero stepped closer to Quatre, leaving only about three inches separating their bodies. Quatre's eyes widened a bit at Heero's willingness to allow Quatre into his personal space, normally Heero would shove anyone away who invaded his zone. Heero paused briefly when he saw Quatre's eyes widen, but Quatre smiled gently and pressed a small kiss against Heero's thumb.  
  
That was the sign that Heero needed to be sure his next step would be welcome. Heero slid his hand up to cradle Quatre's cheek. Slowly, Heero pulled Quatre's face to his and kissed him gently. The feel of Quatre's petal soft lips against his caused Heero's libido to skyrocket.  
  
Gentle butterfly kisses soon turned into deep kisses with just enough tongue to satisfy both of them. Heero made a conscious effort to keep the kisses gentle even as their kisses heated up, but Quatre wasn't having any of that. He pulled away from the kiss, and whispered breathlessly, "Screw this gentleness. I am not fragile." Then he pulled Heero's lips back to his and kissed him passionately.   
  
Tbc 


	13. Dear Diary Thirteen A

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Note: Sorry about the problem with the previous posts. I was trying to fix the problems and it turned out I made it worst. I hope y'all aren't too mad at me and will continue to read. I also want to thank everyone who let me know something was wrong, cause if not for them I wouldn't have known.  
  
//Diary Entry//   
*Sound effect*   
(Thoughts)   
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
//Dear Diary://  
  
//Well, I guess you learn new things every day, but I didn't know that this was even possible. I mean every time I changed before no one every heard what I was thinking and was dying to express. What makes Trowa so special? Is he the only one who can hear me, or can everyone?//  
  
Trowa's eyes widened at the sound of Duo's voice and he whipped his head around to try and see where the voice was coming from. "Duo where are you? And what do you mean you are not human, right now?"  
  
//As much as I like this boy he can be quite dense. I mean is it really such a hard concept to grasp? I mean "Duo" disappears and "Cat" appears. Seems pretty simple to me. I can't believe that I have to spell all this out for him. This is NOT going to be fun!//  
  
{You see the cat in front of you?}  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Trowa asked.  
  
{Say hello to my other form}  
  
"What do you mean 'other form'?"  
  
{**Sigh** I guess I will have to start at the beginning. Sit down; this is going to take a while.}  
  
"What do you mean 'other form'?" Trowa asked again with panic starting in rise in his voice.  
  
{I AM THE CAT, DAMNIT!}  
  
"No, I have to be going crazy! I hear Duo's voice telling me he is a cat. This is just not possible." Trowa mumbled to himself while Cat looked at him. "What are you looking at you stupid cat?"  
  
{Hey! I am not stupid! I am what people call a Familiar, which means that I am a human that can transform into a cat.} At Trowa's wide mouth Duo continued, {Look, I know that this is kinda hard to swallow, but it is the truth. If you will calm down a bit I will tell you everything I know.}  
  
"Calm down? I am standing in the middle of nowhere talking to a fellow pilot, who happens to be a cat and you want me to CALM DOWN?"  
  
A thought finally pierced through Trowa's confused mind. "So you could speak the entire time and didn't tell me, uh, anyone that you were okay?" Trowa demanded, anger masking his discomfort over sharing how he felt about Duo with Cat.  
  
//I thought that Trowa would take this hard, but I didn't think he would get mad and hurt about it. This is hard on me too. Why does Trowa think that this is a picnic for me? I told him I would tell him everything I know, but that isn't much its self. It wasn't like I misled him on purpose. I just learned I could send thoughts.//   
  
{Look Trowa, like most of us, I didn't know my parents, and not to sound like a whiner, but that was really hard finding out I was different from everyone else in galaxy. I mean there are other Familiars out there, but they are spread far and wide. Personally, I have never met another one. So everything I've learned about who I am is learned through what I can find out on my own via legends and the Internet.}  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? And why haven't you answered my question?" Trowa asked.  
  
{If you will let me finish, I will explain.} At Trowa's nod, Duo continued, {I didn't learn that I could send my thoughts until just now. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you. I still have no clue what the extent of this ability is. At this point I don't know if there is something special about you that gives you the ability hear me or if other people can also.}  
  
Composing himself, Trowa asked, "So, why are you still in this form? Why haven't you transformed back yet?"  
  
If animals could blush, Duo would have been beet red as he answered Trowa. {To tell you the truth, I'm stuck.}  
  
Confused, Trowa asked, "What do you mean stuck?"  
  
{Well, I kinda forgot how to transform back.} At Trowa's stunned expression, Duo clarified, {Y'see, I have only transformed a few times in my life and most of those times were at the Maxwell Orphanage. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were the only ones who ever knew before now. The few times I did transform, just being there with them helped me find the energy source that performs the transformation. However, the three of us decided that it would be best if I didn't transform since we knew so little about what Familiars are capable of when they are in feline form. }   
  
{Trust me, I have tried to find that energy source. I really don't know what is different between then and now, other than Father Maxwell and Sister Helen not being here. Maybe I am missing something. I have no clue. I wish I knew more, but I don't.}  
  
Trowa thought for a minute before replying, "Well if the Internet and legends are your primary sources of information, Heero and Wufei might be able to find out what it takes for you to tap into that energy source. Maybe they can find the link that you are missing."  
  
tbc  
chapter 14 coming soon 


	14. Dear Diary Thirteen B

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
  
Chapter Thirteen B  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank everyone who has posted responses to the fic. This fic is my baby, and I figured that no one would want to read it. But thank you letting me you are reading and I will keep writing when my schedule permits it. I am working and doing summer school. Not fun. But thank you for your for waiting so contently. I will try to get fourteen out as fast as I can. Thank you again.  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
  
*Sound effect*   
  
(Thoughts)   
  
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
{Duo's voice spoken into minds}  
  
Dear Diary: Oops  
  
Part Thirteen B  
  
Trowa turned sharply away from Duo and stalked back towards the safe house leaving Duo to follow in uncomfortable silence. Occasionally Trowa turned to bestow Duo with a betrayed look while they trudged along, but other than that the two hardly looked at each other.  
  
//Look, I never meant to hurt Trowa. I just wanted to reassure him that I was safe. I really didn't think it would upset him so much. I guess I can understand why he feels betrayed about this, but I think he's more upset that he let his guard down and told "Cat" how he felt about me. If he'd given me a chance to talk about it before he stormed off, then I'd have had a chance to tell him how I feel about him.//   
  
{Trowa . . .}  
  
"Look, Duo, if I can call you that. I am doing what you asked of me. I'm going to get Heero and Wufei together with you, and, if they cannot hear you, I am going to quote-unquote 'translate' for you. After that I want you to keep as far away form me as possible, and if I never see you again, that will suit me just fine." Trowa said without looking back at Duo.  
  
{I understand} Duo whispered into Trowa's mind in a small voice.  
  
"And while we are at it, stay the Hell out of my head until I ask you a question. Got it?"  
  
Desperate to appease Trowa, all Duo could do was nod, although Trowa didn't see.  
  
When the two of them got to the house, they were in for a big surprise. No one appeared when Trowa and Duo walked into the kitchen. Trowa quickly advanced through the living room in search of the needed hacker and dragon, doing his best to ignore the cat following him. He figured the most likely place to find Heero was in his room typing on his computer, and hoped that Heero would know where Wufei could be found.  
  
Upon entering the bedroom, man and feline were faced with Heero and Quatre cuddling on Heero's bed, obviously enjoying the afterglow of their sexual experience. Heero was draped over Quatre using his elbows to keep from crushing the petit blond. The two of them were staring in to each others' eyes and giving each other soft butterfly kisses everywhere they could reach.  
  
"If you two are about done, we have a major problem, and everyone is needed to sort it out," Trowa said as he quickly strode out of the room to find Wufei, not wanting to deal with newly together, sickening sweet couple.  
  
{Yeah! The two of y'all got together}  
  
The two turned their attention way from each other, try to see where Duo's excited voice came from but all they saw was Cat. Quatre's eyes narrowed in disbelief and he asked in a small voice, "Duo?"  
  
{Yup, in the flesh or should we say the fur}  
  
"Wha. . ." escaped the petit blond's mouth as his brain attempted to function.  
  
"Cat and Duo are the same person," Trowa threw back at Quatre before turning cold eyes on Duo. "And since Quatre can hear you, I will send Wufei into the living room, and be done with this whole mess."  
  
"What's that about? I have never seen Trowa act like this." Quatre remarked mostly to himself.  
  
{Get dressed, and I will explain it to you later. Don't worry about him. I've upset him, and I will fix it later, if I can. At the moment, we have a bigger problem.}  
  
//I went to wait in the living not knowing what else to do. I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially Trowa, but that seems to be all that I have been doing. I know that I have blown my chance with Trowa. I can't help but wonder if that's part of my curse. Fate seems to want me to be alone all my life, 'cause anyone I care for either dies or wants nothing to do with me once they know of my curse. //  
  
//It wasn't long until everyone joined me in the living room. I knew Trowa didn't want to be there, but it was important for me to get everyone in my life on the same page.//  
  
{Can everyone hear me?} Once everyone nodded, Duo continued. {By now I guess everyone realizes that Cat and Duo are the same person.} Trowa snorted at this, so Duo changed his choice of words. {I guess 'entity' is a better word.   
  
{I am going to get this all out at once, so please do not interrupt me. If you have questions, please hold them; I will answer what I can when I am finished. I should probably start by apologizing for not telling you that I am a familiar from the beginning. I didn't tell you because I didn't want the fact that I am not normal to affect anyone's judgment, and for that I am truly sorry.}  
  
  
  
{The readers digest version of my life is this, when I am under extreme physical or mental stress or I think about transforming, I seem to transform. I have only transferred three times in my life before now. The first two times coincided with the death of people who were extremely important to me, and the other time I don't want to talk about. The truth is that I know very little about who and what I truly am.  
  
{I have never been in this form for a long period of time, so I am learning about my powers in this form as I go. For example, it was just today that learned, by complete accident, that I have the ability to send people my thoughts. Please don't think that I misled you on purpose, because I didn't.   
  
{And since I am confession all my sins, I think I should tell you that I've also developed the ability to read some thoughts.}   
  
At the collective gasp, Duo paused. He looked everyone in the eyes to gage their reaction. Heero and Wufei were upset at the invasion of their privacy. Trowa's eyes displayed his disgust and revulsion toward Duo and his abilities. The only one who seemed the least bit open-minded and understanding was Quatre.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Duo continued, {I cannot read all thoughts at all times. In truth, the only time I could was last night at dinner. I tired to block it out, but I couldn't. The only way I can explain it is that I can hear the thoughts people want to say, but either choose not to or are emotionally unable to. Please believe that I will go to my grave without repeating what I heard, although it was nothing bad.  
  
{In case you haven't figured out the 'major problem' that I need your help with, it is that I don't seem to be able to transform back. I know there is an energy force inside me that aids the transformation, but I can't seem to find it. I don't know what the difference is between now and when I did it back then. I was wondering if Heero could look around the 'Net to see if he could find anything out. It also might be helpful, Wufei, if you could look up familiars in the legends. Some of the information is off, bit I think it is a decent place to look.}  
  
"What do you mean 'the information is off'?" Wufei demanded as soon as the statement finished inside of Wufei head.  
  
{Well, Familiars, can only change into cats. Most of the time our color is based on our natural hair color, my case being the exception rather than the rule. I don't know why I am different. Then there's the whole witch thing that is mostly pure fiction. Familiars follow Wizards, if they want to follow anyone. This is supposedly because the wizards give off this incredible energy charge that most familiars seem to enjoy. I think it boosted their libido, but I don't know for sure.  
  
{If y'all are still mad at me after I transform, I will leave and the only time you will see me will be when I am in Deathscythe. I know I am a freak. Once you help me get back to "normal", and I will leave your lives for good.}  
  
//I can't believe I offered to leave. As much as we fight amongst ourselves, I am truly happy here because, to an extent, I can be my self. But I know that if I stay it will make everyone else uncomfortable, and I could not bear looking at their faces everyday knowing that they despise me. Not to mention the fact that my secret wish that Trowa would eventually come to like and possibly love me has been smashed into a million pieces. All I can do is turn my back on them and hope they find their happiness, even if it is without me.//  
  
tbc 


	15. Dear Diary Fourteen

Title: Dear Diary: Oops  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Author: Rae  
  
Pairing: 2x3x2, 1x4, 5xS  
  
Category: Romance and Supernatural  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: AU!! Duo is a shapeshifter. Most of the info I used in the story is based on another books, by Dara Joy. Also language, and long times between updates  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, and I never will. Nor do I own the dara joy book. I am just using the Gundam characters to help me with creative writing. I am also broke so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! Anime and college are sucking up all my money!  
  
Feedback: Empress1438@hotmail.com, AOL IM: emp1438  
  
GREAT MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ AND RESPONDED TO THE FIC!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!  
  
Note: Due to the fact that my betaer has fallen off the face of the earth, I am posting this unbetaed!! Once my betaer is back I will update the fic.  
  
Note: //Diary Entry//   
  
*Sound effect*   
  
(Thoughts)   
  
~Speaker/Thinker~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
//Dear Diary,  
  
//I am truly a glutton for punishment. Even though we are fighting for our lives in the middle of a war, I am, or was, happy. I truly did not know how the others would react. I think Quatre would be the most understanding and the others will definitely hate my guts. Heero will probably want me to keep away from Quatre so I don't harm him and Wufei will be his normal justice raving self. I know for a fact that any hope I had for Trowa is gone, even the hope for friendship.//  
  
//I figure that I am no longer wanted here and I am preparing myself to leave. I will not make them tell me to leave; I will just do it so they do not have to feel guilty about how they feel, I know that I am the abnormal one. Both Heero and Wufei are looking for the secret of the transformation, but to be completely honest, I don't think that they will find any. A tiny part of me doesn't want them to find anything so I don't have to go, but I will. The time will come, and I will leave in either form, without looking back to be alone once more.//  
  
As the pilots were separating, Duo sent them a quick message, {If you need me I will be out side somewhere.} The softly spoken words were uttered to them in a breathy voice, and Duo quickly fled out side faster than anyone could say anything.  
  
The pilots went their own ways; Heero to his laptop, Wufei also went to his laptop to use his data disk of legends, Trowa to his room where he slammed his door, all the while Quatre sat in the living room watching everyone go. In a small voice he muttered, "Well, so much for unity and team spirit."  
  
Quatre sat for a while to collect his thoughts on the situation, before he went to see what he could do to help Heero and Wufei, and to get their thoughts on the situation. As it turns out Wufei brought his laptop into Heero and Duo's bedroom and was using Duo's desk.   
  
When Quatre entered the room both boys turned to see who had entered, and at Quatre's raised eyebrow Heero responded, "It seemed logical to work in the same room, so we can easily share any information that we have found."   
  
"Ahh," Quatre acknowledged. He edged over to Heero and his laptop, wanting to be close to him after the experience earlier today, but not wanting to annoy or disturb Heero while he was working. He ended up standing next to the desk, with his back up against the wall. When Heero noticed that Quatre stood next to the desk and no closer he reach his arm out and drew Quatre closer to him so he stood next to Heero. Quatre looked surprised at the quick motion, but when saw Heero's innocent little smile, Quatre rested against the drawers of the desk and smiled back at Heero.  
  
After a while Quatre worked up enough courage to ask about what was on his mind, "What do you think about Duo?"  
  
Heero responding quickly, "We already knew that Cat was a familiar, and as long as this abnormality doesn't effect his abilities to pilot, it has no effect on us. It is not our place to judge Duo."  
  
"How can you talk about this, like you are not involved? Heero, Duo is your partner; you sleep in the same room as him!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"This does not change who Duo is," was the quite response of Wufei, "I think it explains a lot about Duo's personality, I had wondered why he does some of the things he does."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre inquired with his interest peeked.  
  
"One of the things I have noticed about Duo is that he never likes to be alone. I mean he goes, in my opinion, to annoy Heero and have Heero threaten him, just he doesn't feel alone. I also always wondered why Duo is always touching and being touched, either in a friendly or in a violent way. I think the fact that he is part cat explains that. Furthermore all the pranks that Duo pulls are just his way of playing with us and getting attention. I think he just needs an outlet for the real him to show through." Wufei answered before turning back around in his chair to get back to work on the current situation.  
  
"I guess your right." Quatre admitted, "I never thought about it like that. Duo would not be Duo if he didn't do those things. I am not sure what to think about him hearing some of our thoughts. It's kind of an invasion of privacy."  
  
"It isn't really much different than your ability to feel people's emotions. I mean you don't choose to feel those things, and if you feel something from somebody that is personal, you keep it to your self." Heero answered, before continuing "Plus were you thinking something last night that you didn't want some one to hear?"   
  
At coughing began on the other side of the room from Wufei. Quatre giggling replied, "Obliviously Wufei was." Quatre giggling continued for a few minutes while Heero watched him with his small smile that seems to be making more of an appearance lately. When He had calmed from the giggles, Quatre replied, "Come to think of it last night I was thinking about how we need Duo back and how much I wanted to be you."  
  
"Duo planned the whole thing this morning." Heero replied as he typed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked highly interested.  
  
Heero began as he continued to hack on the computer. "If Duo knew that you liked me, he would do everything in his power to give me a chance, to discover my true emotions, not what I have been told to feel. Before today I feelings for you but I wasn't sure what they were, not that Duo knew to my knowledge, I didn't know if it was a different form of friendship, or pure lust or something totally different. But one thing that Duo has told me numerous times is that he wants me to be happy and allow myself to feel, and that I don't always have to be perfect. So if he had the opportunity to play matchmaker he would. I think that the fact that he was a cat made it seem more like an accident rather than the plan it truly was."  
  
"That is the longest I have heard you talk without it being a mission discussion." Wufei replied with a sarcastic smirk.  
  
Heero blushed and ducked, he had forgotten that Wufei was in the room. Quatre bumped Heero's shoulder with his hip to get Heero to look at him. When Heero looked up, he saw Quatre beaming at him, and Quatre leaned down quickly to give Heero a quick kiss before returning to his original position. To get back on topic Quatre said, "You are right that sounds like Duo, and the one thing that Duo doesn't do is lie, he has become the king of evading a question. But he made that comment about leaving, what should we do about that? Do you think that is what he wants?"  
  
Heero responded, "I admit, half the time it seems like we hate each other, but Duo and I are friends. He was my first friend, so I seem to understand him a bit. When we first had met I hacked into his past to find out more about him, cause at the time he was a total enigma. It isn't my place to retell his past but I know for a fact that he would not chose to be alone if his life depended on it. We already stated that he needs to be around people, so I think this decision of his is more for us than for him self."   
  
"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well think about how everyone reacted to the news. Trowa looked at Duo with disgust, you Quatre, seemed to understand to an extent, but still was uneasy with the news." Quatre made a objecting noise, but Wufei continued directly to Quatre, "How long did you sit on that couch trying to discover how you felt about learning that a friend of your can turn into a cat? I bet many emotions flooded your body and that you are still coming to terms with the circumstances. Heero and I didn't react to news any better. We really didn't respond at all. We all feel a bit betrayed. I mean this is something that affects whole team."  
  
"We just need to give him time as well as taking some time for our selves. We need to fully understand how we feel about this and how it will change the dynamics of our group. Once we get the human Duo back I think we all need to talk and then make the decision of weither or not we want him to leave. But if we were to make the decision know it will be unfair to everyone, but I would say that Duo should stay with us for numerous reasons." Heero stated while he continue to type away at his computer.  
  
"Like what?" Wufei asked curiously.  
  
"Well first, we could keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble. Second, we know what he is and he could truly be himself with out worrying. Third, he is a pilot and should be with us. G isn't a complete fool so if he thinks that Duo is competent even though he is a familiar, we should believe in him. Fourth, I do not believe in abandoning friends. Fifth, he is the joy and the glue of this group. I mean if not for Duo, we all could not live in the same house together, we would all end up killing each other."   
  
Once Heero listed his reasons for Duo to stay, silence desended upon the room, while they all contemplated what was said. After a while Quatre broke the silence again by asking, "Do either of you know what has pissed off Trowa?" Quatre asked the two Asians.  
  
"Clueless." Heero replied.  
  
"Who knows, it seems like just being in the same room with Duo pisses Trowa off." Wufei replied as the clicking noises of the computers rose. "Maybe you should go ask him. You seem to be the only one that he talks to about what goes on in his head."   
  
(tbc) 


End file.
